Stepping Up
by dawnsky silvernight
Summary: What if Ultear stepped out of forest when she escaped the Bureau of Magical Development. How would things be different? Would Jellal still have built the Tower of Heaven? Would Merdy still have her family? Would Oración Seis even be one of the guilds? And what about the guild Grimoire Heart, who would replace Merdy and Ultear? Find out. (Does include some pairings but not a lot).


Again I do not own Fairy Tail. You can thank the death of Ultear on Hiro Mashima.

Merdy: SO HE KILLED ULTEAR! MARK MY WORDS I WILL GET REVENGE FOR YOU MOTHER!

Me: Jellal, please explain to Merdy who is really behind it.

Jellal: Mmmmm. Good luck with that.

Me: If your so hesitant around Merdy how will you ever get the guts to confess to Erza. Oh well looks like I will just have to tell her myself.

Jellal: PLEASE don't! All I want is for her to be happy.

Me: Dude. If you want her to be happy than confess to her!

Summary: What if Ultear stepped out to meet her mom once she escaped that prison of hers.

P.S I am skipping the beginning to where Lucy first goes into the guild.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Hello everyone," I called out as I entered the famous Fairy Tail guild. Chairs and Tables were being thrown everywhere.

"Get back here Ice Princess," Natsu called behind me and went to chase a man with black hair and was naked. Signing I made my way over to the guild's bar to meet with the guild master.

-Time skip about a half an hour-

"Erza is coming," Everyone around the guild was in a flushed state of panic. All except a couple of people started to whip into shape. All of a sudden pounding came from the other side of the door. And in strode the famous Titania. On her back she carried a big horn that had been elaborately decorated with several jewels.

"Natsu, Gray meet me tomorrow here at the train station," The scarlet mage spoke to the fighting pair. Natsu and Gray were now hugging each other and nodding their heads frantically.

"Erza-chan your back," several mages cried out from the far side of the guild hall.

"Milliana, Sho, Wally," the Titania strode up to the mages giving each one a hug in return. Natsu and Gray took this time to start their brawl again and thus the guild returned back to normal.

* * *

Erza's POV

"Sorry Erza-chan Simon and his sister aren't back from their job yet," Milliana said with a purr. A spilt second later the guild doors opened once more to see two magic counsel members. One with blue hair and a red tattoo above right eye and a black hair one who was talking to Gray. "Looks like Jellal is done with his meeting,"Milliana purred.

"Hello Erza," Jellal came up to me giving me a kiss on the forehead. He eased his way in on the edge of the bench. "I heard you destroyed the main square of a town today on your job. You know just because your my girlfriend doesn't mean I can protect you when you will destroy something larger."

"I know you and Ultear will. With you two in the Magic Counsel Fairy Tail will be safe from disbandment. Especially since you two are former Fairy Tail mages yourselves,"I responded with a laugh.

"You have a point Erza, but you still need to try not to destroy anything."

"I do try."

"Tell you what if on the next solo quest you take you don't destroy a large enough portion of a town that the Magic Counsel will bring up disbandment then I will buy you that new armor you had your eyes on."

"Deal. Oh and meet me in the train station tomorrow," I said placing a kiss upon his cheek. The wizard saint blushed then went to speak with Ultear, no doubt about how they will stop the Magic Counsel from doing harm to Fairy Tail... Again." They aren't suppose to be allowed in the guild hall without formal business. The only reason why those two quite Fairy Tail was to be in the Magic Counsel. Though they are suppose to live with the rest of the Magic Counsel they instead use Thought Projections so they are closer to home.

Theirs are stronger than normal Projections. They can don different attire than the ones they have on at that current time. Also they can manipulate objects like they are holding it, though those kind of thought projections take up a lot of magic, neither one of them uses much magic besides the Thought Projection on a daily basis.

"Erza?" I was interrupted by my train of thought by Simon.

"Hi Simon," I responded non-chantey.

"So um Erza, if you aren't doing anything in the near future then maybe we could. I don't know go out on... a date?" Simon winced as if I was going to hit him. I felt as if I had just swallowed a small rock. I completely forgot that in the week that Simon and Kagura were gone on their S-class mission that Jellal asked me out on a date. And then somehow we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Um, sorry but um," I was rescued from my stuttering from Jellal coming up and giving me a peck on the cheeks. Simon just cocked his head oblivious that Jellal just showed Simon that I was his girlfriend. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Please review (I may not write the next chapter unless I get five reviews)

Jellal: Dawn? How could Erza be in love with me? All I did was hurt her.

Dawn: Ask her out on a date if you really want to know.

Merdy: Come on Jellal. Stop punishing yourself. The whole we can't interfere with people who walk in the light thing is obviously an excuse just not to ask her out!

Jellal: Is not. And you agreed to it.

Merdy: Like I upheld that rule.

Dawn: JELLAL just ask Erza on a date already!

Erza: Ask me what?

Me and Merdy: *Points to Jellal*

Erza: What is it you wanted to ask me?

Jellal: Nothing.

Merdy: See chicken.

Me: I know. Want to see what happens next. If you do review. Thanks for reading bye.


End file.
